1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing a handover in a wireless communication system that uses a multi-component carrier (CC), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transceiving information associated with CCs to be used by a user equipment (UE) during the handover.
2. Discussion of the Background
As communication systems have developed, various wireless terminals have been utilized by consumers, such as companies and individuals.
A current wireless communication system is a high capacity communication system capable of transceiving various data such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a sound-based service. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that transmits high capacity data, which is comparable with a wired communication network. In addition, an error detection scheme that minimizes loss of information and increases system transmission efficiency so as to improve system performance may become essential.
In general, when a user equipment (UE) moves from a serving eNB or a source eNB (SeNB), that is, an evolved NodeB (eNB) to which the UE is currently connected, to a target eNB corresponding to a new eNB, a handover may be performed in a communication system. The handover may be a process that cancels connection with the SeNB, and establishes connection with the TeNB so as to enable continuous communication. To perform the handover, information required for establishing the connection between the UE and the TeNB may need to be obtained.
Unlike a conventional communication system using a single carrier that is formed of a single frequency band, a wireless communication system that uses a plurality of component carriers (CCs) has recently been discussed.
In the communication system using the plurality of CCs, each CC may function as a single cell. In the recently discussed wireless communication system, a handover signaling associated with each CC and detailed schemes to implement the handover signaling have not yet been determined. Therefore, there is a desire for a detailed handover scenario associated with a next generation communication system, by taking a plurality of CCs into consideration.